paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Altus Specializations
Altus Search and Rescue '''has a selection of specializations (specs) dogs are identified as specializing in. Most fields are shared with a number of different dogs in Altus. '''Primary Specialization These are the dog's main specialization. Each dog can only have one primary spec (PS). Primaries are very broad, so they are kinda like the class of your dog. Medic Medic specs are based around helping others recover. They are well versed in medical terminology, and equipped with first aid kits and other healing equipment. Fire-dogs are classified as medics. Bruteforce The brute spec is a field based around attacking. Bruteforcers are very strong and often set to be guards, and go on more dangerous missions that may expose dogs to hostile entities. Intel Knowledge-based dogs fall into the intel spec. These dogs are taken along when serious decision making must be done, and often help out when traversing dangerous terrain. Intel specs are also often made the alpha of the team. Courier Couriers are the pack mules of Altus. They usually can go for long stretches of time with heavy things on their backs, or pulling sleds. Tracker Tracker specs usually have exceptional senses of hearing, smell and vision. At least one tracker is sent on every search and rescue mission. Misc Anything that doesn't fall under the previous main categories will go in a Misc spec. There are very few instances of this happening, so check with Aviivix before you put a fanmade dog in the Misc spec. Secondary Specialization The secondary specs are narrower fields of expertise. Dogs usually have at least three secondary specs, but no more than eight and no less than two. Aviator/Aviatrix '- Equipped with large prosthetic wings they learn to manipulate with their paws. The wings are most useful for gliding, but some stronger aviators can lift off. '''Cook '- Culinary specs are able to make food well with limited materials. Useful for long treks where wasting food could be costly. 'Translator (language list) '- Dogs who are fluent in at least three languages are useful as translators. When putting this spec down for your dog, put the list of languages they speak in the (language list) parentheses. 'Bilingual (language) - '''Several dogs are bilingual, especially if they come from a foreign country. In missions taking place in that country, they can be invaluable. Put the language they speak in the (language) parentheses. '''Intimidator '- Some dogs are especially good at striking fear into the hearts of their enemies. Often taken along when trying to avoid violence to scare people out of picking a fight. 'Durable '- No matter what you do to these dogs, they don't seem to die, or even suffer major injuries. What are these guys made of? Able to take falls and hits a lot better. (They can be injured though, don't get it twisted!) 'Bloodhound '- While not having to BE a bloodhound, dogs with keen senses of smell are considered to have the bloodhound spec. 'Bat-Eared '- Being able to hear well can be helpful. Closing their eyes, bat-ear spec dogs can hear even the shallowest of breaths around them. 'Eagle-Eyed '- Great vision and perception allows these dogs to notice things some other dogs might not. While this may not necessarily mean they can see farther, they can get much more information out of a scene in a short amount of time than others, see movements better, remember things more vividly, and are better judges of distance, speed, color and general appearance. 'Tactical '- Tactical dog incoming! These canines are able to plan ahead and make strategies. They are very in tune with psychology, and pick up on social cues easily. Tactical dogs are very perceptive of others' habits, and can predict actions and plan around them. Basically they're good at Pokemon. 'Diagnostic '- These dogs can pick up on symptoms of illness, and sometimes even smell it in others. They are usually smart, and often medics. 'Energetic '- Calm down! These dogs could be late to bed and early to rise, yet they still won't settle down! Lively and hyper, energetic dogs are usually fit and speedy. 'Field Guide '- Some dogs are so in tune with nature, they can tell a serviceberry from a blueberry at a quick side glance, and will blurt out in excitement when they find an Arnica griscomii. 'Technician '- Very good with machinery or programming. These dogs usually work in the management center, helping with the behind-the-scenes work there and fixing any issues with the system. This spec is rather rare. '''Brawny - '''These dogs are a force to be reckoned with. They can hold their own in a fight and probably win it. These dogs have amazing muscles, sharp claws and a strong bite force. '''Aquatic - '''Dogs with this spec are amazing in the water. Usually able to fish freepaw and swim pretty fast. On sea-faring missions and missions around ponds and swamps, these dogs are a must. '''Alpha - '''While not always made the alpha of missions, dogs with this spec are usually picked as they have displayed exceptional leadership ability. They're good with communication and reasoning, and can organize a large, rowdy group. This spec isn't as common as you'd think, as being able to handle packs can be a daunting task. '''Environmental Specialization The environmental spec is used to show what areas the dog is the best at navigating. Some have multiple environmental specs, but all have at least one. All Terrain '- Use this spec if your dog is a Mountaineer, Woodsman, Plainsrunner and Cave Crawler. '''Suburban '- Some dogs don't work well in the wild, only preferring duties within civilization. 'Urban '- Sometimes, Altus heads to the cities. Some dogs are more suited for this than others. 'Indoorsman '- Some dogs can't stand the outdoors, and prefer indoor environments. 'Outdoorsman '- Some dogs can't stand being cooped up inside and just need to be outside. 'Mountaineer '- These dogs love the mountains and hills, and are no stranger to cliffs and steep slopes. 'Woodsman '- The forest is where some dogs are most comfortable, among the trees and shrubs. '''Plainsrunner - Vast open fields devoid of much vegitation are where these dogs like to be. Sea Dog '''- Some dogs at Altus prefer being out at sea on boats, or just swimming. '''Not part of All Terrain. Cave Crawler '''- Caves and crevices are creepy to some, but these dogs love it. '''Misc Specialization Lastly, other specializations that aren't in other categories. Dogs can have any amount of these. 'Diurnal '- These dogs are sometimes scared of the dark, working poorly at night. 'Nocturnal '- Conversely, nocturnal dogs are night owls, preferring to sleep during the day. 'Solo '- Soloists prefer to work in very small groups, and often work alone. 'Packie '- Dogs who prefer to work together in large packs. 'Admin '- NOT AVAILABLE TO FANON CHARACTERS. Working up in the management area, overseeing the operations at Altus. Category:Fanon Category:AU Category:Alternate Universe Category:Altus Search and Rescue Category:Altus Category:Aviivix